NaruHinai hate you because i love you
by shy hinata girl
Summary: Oh no! Our favorite Naruto couple that we all know and love are fighting with each other. and it looks like it's the end of their friendship. will the make up or not? you'll have to read to find out.


**NaruHina Fanfic-I hate you because I love you.**

**This is just a story I made, while I was bored.**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

"Naruto! That's enough" said Sakura as she and Sauske tried to hold Naruto back.

Naruto was furious, he was beyond angry. "Hinata will never do such a thing." Said Ino.

All of Naruto's friends stood in front of Hinata, so that Naruto wouldn't attack her. "Sure she would, she was always just pretending to be nice, while actually she's a complete liar!" said Naruto as he pointed to Hinata. Hinata stood behind her friends and held her tears and walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I swear to you… I didn't do it, I don't even remember being in your apartment." Said Hinata as she tried to place her hand on Naruto's shoulder; Naruto snatched it away and glared at her. "Let's get things straight, #1: you don't call me Naruto-_Kun_ anymore, only my friends can call me that. #2 if you weren't in my apartment then how come my floor has pictures of you everywhere, and #3: you were always jealous because Sakura is prettier then you."

Hinata was hurt, she looked toward the ground. "I don't know why you try, don't you see that I will never love you, I don't love liars; and you will never be as beautiful as Sakura." Hinata's eyes were starting to get watery. "P-please Naruto-kun…stop" Hinata pleaded.

Hinata then felt someone grab her by her collar and looked up to see Naruto looking down at her, with anger in his eyes, and hatred. "What did I just say about calling me Naruto-kun? HUH!" Hinata wanted to look away but found it difficult to. Naruto's eyes had now turned bright crimson red; he pushed her but was caught by Neji and Kiba before she had hit the ground.

"Naruto! You know Hinata very well; you know she will never do something like that!" Kiba assured Naruto. Naruto nodded his head, "Ok then, how many of you have pictures of Hinata, how many?" nobody raised their hands. "I thought so" said Naruto as he looked at Hinata "I thought you were different Hinata, I thought you were kinder then everyone else…but I guess I was wrong. You couldn't handle the fact that all of the girls in school were beautiful, and that I would never love you so… you planted pictures of yourself all over my apartment, ne?" said Naruto.

Hinata was broken as well as angry _'Is that what he has always thought of me, this hole time'_ Hinata thought to herself as she looked up at Naruto. Naruto chuckled "And you always want to act as the victim, you always want it your way, you have to get what you want, the little princess always gets what she wants…now I know why your mother left you." Naruto chuckled at her.

"NARUTO!" said Sakura.

Hinata had enough; she walked up to Naruto and slapped him straight in his face, Naruto looked at her with shocked eyes, his eyes had turned back into cerulean blue.

"I've had it…, is that what you really think of me Naruto?" Hinata looks at Naruto in his eyes.

Naruto stays quiet. "I would have never forced you into loving me, if you didn't want to." Hinata's tears started streaming down her cheeks "Don't you ever talk about my mother like it, I've always loved you Naruto, and I imagined you telling me you love me." Hinata looked at everyone else then at Naruto. "But now, all the love I've had for you is dead."

"What are you trying to say Hinata? do you admit it; that you were the one in my apartment?" said Naruto rudely. Hinata shook her head. "No I don't admit it. I'm just saying that I will no longer shed tears over you Naruto, not anymore. The three words that I'm now going to say to you will be the end of our friendship and trust.

Hinata walked away and turned her head to Naruto. "I HATE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI!" said Hinata as she left with tears in her eyes. Naruto stood with shock in his eyes.

That afternoon Naruto was in his apartment ripping the pictures of Hinata on the floor, Sauske and Sakura looked down at him.

"You know you deserved it, Naruto; you had no right talking to Hinata-Chan that way." Said Sakura. "I agree with Sakura, Hinata isn't the type to something like that." Sauske said. "You know you guys; it's not really helping me that you're taking Hinata's side." Said Naruto as he ripped the pictures.

Naruto felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked up to see Sakura looking down at him. "We're not taking sides Naruto, all we're saying is that you can go a little too far."

Naruto had had enough; he wanted Sakura and Sauske to be there for him, instead their taking Hinata's side and is blaming him for everything. "If you guys were my friends you'd be finding a way to cheer me up, not make me feel worse." Said Naruto; as he went to look for the broom.

"We are your friends Naruto, and friends tell their friends the truth" said Sauske as he and Sakura head toward the door.

Once the door was completely shut Naruto let out an annoying sigh and lay on the floor; looking at the ceiling. _'Who do they think they are? Hinata always thinks she's special?' _ At the corner of Naruto's eye he saw a piece of paper under the couch. He stretches his hand and pulls out a picture of Hinata and Naruto when they went to the beach, Naruto had his arm around Hinata and was smiling brightly and Hinata was smiling with a small blush across her cheeks. Naruto smiled at that picture, he remembered that day when they were younger.

When Naruto lay in his bed that night he felt upset. "Why…why do you make me act like this?" Said Naruto as he drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile with Hinata. She laid crying on her bed, until she felt an assuring arm on her back. She looked up to see Neji looking down at her; she gave him a smile and wiped her tears. "I-I'm fine Neji-nii-san…r-really." Neji sat down next to Hinata hand looked at her. "Do you really hate him?" Hinata turned to him and nodded her head. "I do, all the love I've had for Naruto Uzumaki has turned into hate."

Just then Hiashi came in and looked at Hinata, "Hinata… do you still accept your mothers request?" Hinata gave him a smile and nodded "Yes, Oto-san I accept." Hiashi walked and kissed Hinata on the forehead and left the room with Neji. "Goodbye forever, Naruto Uzumaki…" Hinata mumbled as she fell asleep.

The next day at school Naruto stared at Hinata's empty seat, until he felt someone hug him from the back and whisper something in his ear. "Did you like the present I left at your apartment yesterday, Naruto-kun" Naruto turned to see Kimiko looking at him with seductive eyes grinning at him.

Naruto wondered by what she meant by 'present' until it hit him. "Kimiko… you mean the one who left those pictures of Hinata were…" Kimiko let go of him and smiled "That's right it was me." She pulled out a kunai knife and placed it on the side of his neck "And it you tell anyone I might just have to kill you."

"Oh no you won't." said a voice. Kimiko and Naruto saw Sauske and the others looking at Kimiko. "Sakura-Chan… Sauske-teme… everyone" Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari walked up to Kimiko. "What you did was wrong Kimiko, don't you know how much pain you caused Hinata." Said Ino. "Yeah, why'd you do it anyway?" added Temari.

Kimiko looked toward Naruto "Because; seeing the way Naruto would treat Hinata made me angry; the way he would look at her and the way she would look at him made my blood boil."

Naruto stood there in shock. _'So Hinata-Chan never had anything to do with it, it was all Kimiko's doing' _Naruto thought.

"So I decided if Naruto and Hinata had a fight then Naruto could be all mine." Said Kimiko with the Kunai still in her hand. Then Tsunade came and grabbed her arm, "I heard everything; let's have a chat in my office." Said Tsunade as she dragged Kimiko from the hallway.

Shikamaru walked up to Naruto. "Are you ok?" Naruto nodded in assurance. "So Kimiko was the one who left the pictures?" asked Choji. Lee nodded "She figured that if she'd leave pictures of Hinata, then Naruto would think that Hinata was the one who trashed his apartment and left those pictures." Naruto's eyes went wide. "I've been so stupid; I blamed Hinata-Chan for everything…"

"Well then first things first" said Sakura as she opened the exit door. "You have to apologize to her and make up, ne?" she said with a smile. Naruto grinned; and him and his friends made their way to the Hyuga mansion.

Meanwhile Hinata was leaving the mansion. "Y-you guys w-will visit m-me right?" said Hinata as she handed her leaf head band to Hanabi. "Hai! Every weekend!" said Hanabi with a bright smile. "I'll come too" said Neji. Hinata smiled at them and ran to main gate. After 20 minutes Neji heard a loud noise "Neji!" Neji turned to see Naruto and the others. "Naruto, what do you want? Neji says to him. "Do you know where Hinata-Chan is I have to find her and fast."

Hinata stops to look at the village one last time 'take care everyone…you too Naruto' as she turns to walk away, she feels someone grab her hand she turns to see Naruto; his cheeks red from breathing to hard. "Hinata-Chan…please don't go not yet." Hinata pulls away from him and faces him "what do you want Uzumaki-san" she said coldly. Hearing the change of name and tone of her voice crushed Naruto.

"Hinata-Chan…I'm really sorry, I'm really sorry for everything I said to you, I shouldn't have blamed you." Said Naruto as he looked at her eyes.

Hinata closed her eyes "Apologizing won't help Naruto." Naruto looked at Hinata with pain in his eyes. "I'm not angry that you yelled; I'm angry that you distrust me that much to think that I would do such a thing." Naruto saw as pain began to form in Hinata's eyes. "I don't love you anymore Uzumaki-san, you broke my heart there's no emotions left, and all I have for you is hate."

Naruto shook his head in disapproval "No your wrong deep down you know that you still love me, don't lie Hinata-chan." Naruto told her. Hinata was furious; she walked up to him and hit his chest with her fist "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" when Hinata stopped she looked up at him. "Why do you care, you don't love me remember, you think I'm ugly, you hate me too, right?" Hinata said as she shook Naruto. She asked again when he didn't respond. "Right?"

"Your right I do hate you." Those words hurt Hinata deeply as she looked to the ground. "I hate you for making me get butterflies when I look at you." Hinata looked up at him with a confused look. "H-huh?" "I hate you for making my cheeks turn red when you smile or laugh." Hinata didn't understand what Naruto was trying to say. "I hate you for making me feel empty whenever you're not with me." Hinata now had tears in her eyes. "W-why I don't understand." With that Naruto brought his forehead to hers and look deep into her eyes.

"I hate you because I love you." Hinata eyes went wide, when she tried to pull away Naruto brought her close to his chest and held her tightly. Hinata tried to pull away; but couldn't because Naruto just held her tighter. Hinata then let her tears fall out.

"W-why… why can't you leave me alone…" said Hinata as she tightens her grip on Naruto's jacket. "Because… I now realize what you mean to me, I now know why I get nervous when you're around me." Naruto pulled away so that Hinata could see his face, "It's because I love you." Hinata was confused; she knew that she should be angry, no pissed at him.

'_I can't do it, no matter how much pain Naruto causes me I can't hate him.' _Hinata thought to herself.

"N-Naruto-kun… I." Hinata started to say. Naruto smiled as he pulled her close to him again; he breathed in her scent. After Hinata had calmed down she pulled away from Naruto. She smiled softly to him. "I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled, he missed her sweet voice and the way she would say his name, "No, Hinata-Chan…I'm sorry. I guess It's because, I couldn't accept the fact that the person I love would hurt me like that." Naruto's cheeks turned red when he saw Hinata place her head against his chest.

"Naruto-kun… I will never do anything to hurt you." Hinata looked up at Naruto with innocent eyes. "I-I love you…Naruto-kun." Naruto kissed her forehead as he held her again in his arms; as tears started streaming down his cheeks. "Hinata-Chan… I will never hurt you again…never." Hinata smiled as she snuggled against Naruto's chest.

**One month later.**

Naruto ran outside as soon as the school bell rang. "Hey Naruto aren't you coming with us?" Sakura yelled to him. Naruto turned to her. "No sorry, I have somewhere I have to be." With that Naruto left.

Hinata sat on a swing in a park looking at the sky until she felt two hands cover her eyes, she smiled. "Guess who?" said a well known voice. "N-Naruto-kun… I know that's y-you." Hinata said with her eyes still covered. Naruto sat on the swing and motioned Hinata to sit on his lap. "B-but Na-Naruto-kun… I'm too h-heavy." Hinata said as she looked away from him. She then felt someone carrying her bridal style and place her on their lap. She looked up to see Naruto grinning at her. "See you're not that heavy Hinata-Chan." Hinata smiled back at him.

That night Naruto and Hinata looked at the stars. Naruto turned to Hinata and looked in her eyes; Hinata blushed hard but continued to look at Naruto. Naruto held Hinata close to his chest and whispered to her ears, "Hinata-Chan… you're my everything, and I love you."

Hinata's eyes started to water as she hugged her boyfriend back. After a few seconds she pulled away and looked at him. "I-I love y-you too, Naruto-kun." With that Naruto placed his forehead against hers and kissed her on the lips. Hinata's eyes went wide.

She and Naruto have been dating for a while, but they have only kissed on the forehead, but now Naruto was kissing her on the lips; Hinata smiled as she breathed Naruto's name and kissed him back with full force. They sat there kissing with lust and passion, until this caused Hinata to fall on top of Naruto; she quickly stood up as her cheeks turned bloody red. "I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun, I-I don't k-know what c-came over m-me." Naruto smirked at her as gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I do." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and looked at her "let's go back to my apartment; for a little more privacy." And with that last statement he grinned at his beautiful girlfriend.


End file.
